1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic fuel injector used in an internal-combustion engine.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Japanese Patent Publication No. 11071/81 discloses an electromagnetic fuel injector which includes a movable member having a valve body at one end and an armature made of a magnetic material mounted on the other end thereof. In this fuel injector, the movable member is moved back and forth linearly along the axis of the fuel injector, guided by two guides mounted on portions of a plunger connecting the valve body and the armature which are located near the valve body and armature, respectively.
The above-described known art, however, suffers from problems in that the two guides cannot be spaced sufficiently from each other so that the valve body cannot be retained accurately on the axis of the fuel injector, despite the two-point support.